Goodbye Days
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: another songfic.. Miyu got a letter one day that she need to go to a boarding school. what happen next? Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Good bye Days**

_**Hi!!!**_

_**This is supposed to be a story before my fic entitle 'Cherry'  
**__**What will you think happen to our couple when they have to separate?  
**__**This what I think about it..  
**__**Another song fic for you about the days before Miyu leaving the temple  
**__(p/s : special thanks to Ahvs. Your support made me snapped into the reality once again)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't have any right to any of D!!3 characters and Yui's song :3

* * *

It's the first summer after Ruu and Wannya left the Earth to their planet again. The afternoon was breezy and warm, really ideal for a person to lie down and enjoy the day. Up on the hill in Heiomachi, there was a temple that never silent everyday and night. The two teenagers who live there always argued with each other although it was about a really small thing. Well, maybe that was the only way they interact with each other. But somehow the temple was so serene today. Maybe something would happen.

A man with a red motorcycle parked beside the lamppost near the temple's stairs. He then walked upstairs with some letters in his bag. Reach the top, he stopped and wiped away the sweat on his broad forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket. After relaxed a bit, the man walked to the door and rang the bell.

Nobody answered the door.

So the man started wandering around the temple. It's a big temple but thankfully he saw a door opened at the back of the temple. The uniform man then saw a brunet boy lying on the floor with a book on top of his face.

"Excuse me."

The boy gave no movement at all at first. Maybe the man's voice is not loud enough or maybe the boy now drifting into a magnificent dream.

"Ehem… Excuse me!" said the man while shook a bit of the boy's arm.

The boy woke up and yawned. But then he saw the uniform man. "Yes sir, may I help you?"

The man smiled. "Is 'Miyu Kouzuki' and 'Kanata Saionji' lives here?"

"Yup. You at the right place."

"There some letters for both names I said earlier. Can you give this to them?"

Kanata nodded. The letters exchange hands.

"Thanks. I need to go now." The postman stood up.

"Wait for a while sir." Kanata went inside the house and came out with a glass of water. He then shoved it to the postman. "You must be tired after climbing those stairs."

After the postman left, the brunet examined the letters.

'_Two for Miyu and one for me. Hmm… I wonder who gave this'_

He sat down at the table and started to tear his letter open when he saw Miyu walking across the living room.

"Hey. You've got letters today."

Kanata handed over the letters. He caught a little change in his housemate expression after seeing her letters. But he decided to ask her later because he thought this was not the right time.

The blonde girl went inside her room and sat on her blue-sheet bed. She just received two letters. One of it was handwritten. It must be her best friend in her former school. She stared on the second letter that made her really curious with all the formality it shows. She got a bad feeling about it. Carefully and anxiously she tore the letter open.

'_To Miyu Kouzuki,_

_Congratulation because you have been selected to be one of the student in Yaraizawa School.'_

Miyu gulped. _'Oh no!_' and then she continue reading it. _' You will enter this school after the summer break…_'

"NOOOOO!!!!" the blonde girl fainted.

**::Goodbye Days::**

Miyu had been acting weird since she got the letter. And now it's the second week she avoiding him. The air in the temple now felt really odd. No more fighting and teasing heard from the temple. Sometimes, Kanata would make the blonde girl got angry to him. But it would not last long enough. In the other time, the brunet would ask nicely as if he was trying to uncover the veil that was covering Miyu's feeling but also failed. She tightly closed her heart to anybody.

One night, about two weeks before Miyu leave the temple, Kanata saw the blonde girl wearing pink T-shirt sitting by the balcony, wondering with the crescent-moon hanging in the sky. Kanata was listening to his I-pod by the time he passed the balcony. Miyu didn't seem to acknowledge him so he sat silently there, beside his housemate.

As the time passed between the two of them, suddenly Miyu looked to the brunet beside her who was enjoying the song in his I-pod with his eyes closed. Her blank and confused expression towards the boy made him open his eyes. But, Kanata said nothing. He just gave one of his earphones to Miyu. Miyu slowly took it although she was still confused. Listening to the tune on air somehow made her more relax. She turned to the boy again a give a sweet smile to thank him.

**_So I'll go to you now, I've made up my mind  
I want to play you the song in my pocket_**

**_I quietly turned up the volume to make sure_**

**_Oh good-bye days  
I feel like things are changing now  
So long yesterday and before  
I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
La la la la la  
~With you_**

**_I pass you one earphone  
And in that moment, it plays slowly_**

The song on air really soothed her feeling right now. While enjoying the song, she kept on asking and answering to her own question, in her mind. Kanata sometimes eyed on Miyu who look mystify with her own self. Although her eyelids prevented him to see the beautiful emerald orb, he knew that deep inside it she having problems.

Miyu opened her eyes and saw Kanata was staring at her. She lifted her eyebrows as a 'what?' sign.

"You're acting a little bit strange lately. Well, actually, a lot strange. What's on your mind?"

Miyu take a deep breath. "Do you remember the letters I've got? That is the real reason."

"The real reason? What is it?" the brunet tune down the sound of his I-pod.

"You know that I've been sent here without my willing right? So about a week after I stayed here, I applied for a boarding school. Well, I don't want to burden your family with my existence here. Although I really enjoy taking care of Ruu, I still think I'm a burden to you. The letter I've got was the reply letter. And I've been accepted to study there."

"Do you think that I'll manage to do all the work alone? Plus, Ruu is so attached to you. Do you think I can handle it alone? I wonder what did you think when you applying those forms. The truth is it will be a burden if you stepped out from this house." 'And leave me alone' Muttered Kanata under his breath.

No answer.

"Do your parents know about this yet?"

The long-haired girl nodded. "And they approved it"

"Do you want to go?"

Miyu silently looked down to her feet.

A sigh was heard. "When will you go?"

"Next two week."

There's a long pause between the two of them. All of the sudden, Miyu slowly crept closer to her housemate who looked who in a deep thought. She put both of her hand to his cheeks and stared deep into his auburn eyes. A small tint of red appeared onto his cheeks. After a while, he grabbed Miyu's hand and turned his head away.

"I understand. Don't worry about me. Just go. I will always uphold whatever your decision is. But make sure you think deep enough about it." Said the brunet as he observed the sky again.

Miyu smiled happily and extended her right hand. "Friends?"

Kanata smiled back and greeted her hand.

Actually Miyu still have some puzzle in her mind but she thought that she will able to convince her heart soon.

**_I am, I'm loving you, right? Sometimes I get confused_**

**_Oh good-bye days  
Now what's in my heart has begun to change, alright  
I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
La la la la la  
~With you_**

**_I don't want to have sad thoughts if I can help it  
But they're bound to come, right?  
When they do, I'll smile and say  
"Yeah, hello!" I hope I can call you  
My friend..._**

They were admiring the sky beneath them again. Kanata turned the volume of his I-pod up to make it more visible to their ear. Suddenly, the song in the I-pod changed. Unknowingly they both hummed happily. Hearing each other voice, they both gave a smile to each other and sang it out loud.

**_When we sing the same song  
Be by my side, I wish  
I'm glad I found that clumsy tenderness_**

**_La la la la la  
...Good-bye days_**

The time comes. Miyu made a last check to her belonging to make sure there nothing important that she needed in the hostel left behind. She only brought two bags with her.

"I think this is enough" Said Miyu to herself as she swept away the sweat that started to appear on her forehead. She walked towards her study desk and sat on the chair.

"I will miss this place forever." She sighed. She opened the drawer and picked up a small envelope that she hid some time ago. She then revealed the photo of Ruu, Wannya, Kanata and herself. The picture was taken a week before Ruu and Wannya went to their exact place, Planet Otto. She flipped the photo and smiled to the phrase behind it which she written it before. She took out a pen and jotted down something. After that, she placed the photo inside the white envelope again and wrote down 'To : Kanata Saionji' in front of the envelope and left it on the desk.

Its 3.00pm now. The cab which Miyu called earlier would come in any minutes. The blonde girl wore a white blouse matching with a dark red knee-length skirt. She astonished a little when she saw Kanata in front of her room door, just about to knock the door.

"Kanata. You startle me out."

The brunet smiled. And Miyu smiled back. And he said "Come, I help you took one of these bags."

"Thanks. So take the big one. And I bring this one." Said the blonde girl, while pointing the big blue bag.

"Who said I want to help you bring out the big bag? It's yours. You should bring it your self." Miyu frowned over Kanata's smirk. He then grabbed the smaller one and walked outside.

"How dare you. You should give me some mercy to me! Hmpff!!" Miyu mumbled.

As Miyu reached the front door after having some tough time to take the bag out, she saw Kanata was leaning at the front gate with his idiotic smirk. Her features twisted into a frown. Her lips roused as if she was cursing somebody. She bent down a little and continued pulling the bag.

After some steps forward the girl hit something. She looked up. There stood the brunet. He then snatched the bag from Miyu and lifted it as if it was light. Miyu gasped with her eyes wide open. She quickly returned to herself and followed the boy.

PINN PINNN

The cab arrived. Kanata helped Miyu boarding her things into the car. Kanata closed the door as Miyu walked evenly to him and they stood face to face with each other.

"Kanata… I'll be going now. Please take care of yourself"

"You too."

"Umm… Kanata, can you bend down a little because I want to whisper something"

"What for? There no one around here. Just speak up."

Because of Kanata didn't want to, Miyu grasped his arm and tip-toed a little.

"This is for my memories" Said Miyu before pecked his cheek.

Of course the brunet didn't expect this to happen. And now both of their faces became red. Miyu bowed her head and went inside the cab. From inside the cab, Miyu waved for Kanata until his figure where non to see.

**_Thought for today:_**

**_'Enjoy each moment as it happens_**

**_Your life is made up of one moment after another_**

**_Either loved or lost.'_**

* * *

**_Finally, I'm able to finish on of my story although my life is quite a chaos right now.  
_****_Well, what do you think of this fic?  
_****_Give me a little help and review my work.  
_****_For those who haven't read the continuation of this fic, just click on my profile and then click 'Cherry'  
_****_I also still trying to finish up the sequel for 'Cherry', so please wait okay!_**

**_Jya~_**


End file.
